regulationfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry Potter
Character History/Description TOC__ Harry James Potter Nicknames/Aliases: Harry, Potter, Scarhead Date of Birth: '''July 31st 1980 '''Occupation: Unemployed (Formerly Obliviator) Home: Finances: Unsteady. Harry's currently living on his savings. Household: Harry maintains a flat in London, but currently lives with Katie Jones in her garage with two cats, Godzilla and Fluffy, Killer of Men. External Appearance: Harry's cleaned up since his run in with the doppelganger and since his drug-pushing days that began in the United States. He's about average height, between 5'9 and 5'10, and is very thin and bony. His fingers are long as opposed to short and st First Impression: This guy needs to eat. Internal Political Views: Since he left Hogwarts, Harry has adamantly refused to ally himself to any wizarding organization, including the post-Hogwarts DA, The Order, and the Ministry. He has lost faith in the Ministry's ability to keep the country safe and to inform and protct their citizens of threats against their lives and is, philisophically, a social-anarchist. Quirks/Habits: Strengths: Weaknesses: Fears and Philias: Hobbies/Interests: Favorite Belongings: Favorite Places: Secrets: optional History After the war, Harry refused interviews with any magazines and would not appear in public with any Ministry officials, or indeed, rarely entered the Ministry at all. In 2000, he commenced his training with the Obliviators in the US, and was instated a year later as a rookie Obliviator back in Britain, refusing offers from the Hit Wizards and Aurors. After a year of serving coffee and answering owls for his superiors, he was given fieldwork. In 2004, he was promoted and given his own small department that was designed specifically as a complementary unit to the Regulators and dealt both with traditional Muggle encounters with supernatural magic, but also opened up initial memory modification and rehabilitation for wizards who experienced acute mental breakdowns after particularly severe encounters with supernatural magic near historic battlefields of the second war. Harry had an office, but it was rarely occupied. Instead, his department contacted him by Patronus and owl while he was out in the field, which was often. He kept up his friendships with his closest friends from Hogwarts, but his refusal to participate in politics and the rebuilding of England after the second war burnt many bridges. Unable to get statements from him about his war experiences, Witch Weekly ran a column on his few romantic encounters in 2000, which included one muggle woman and an American witch when he spent the year after Voldemort's alleged defeat in the US, but it quickly fizzled for lack of anything to report thereafter. Recently, he accepted a mission in the Crychan forest after reports of an unknown creature savaging Muggle autos near Cefn farm. The Obliviators lost contact with Harry on Sunday, February 22nd until he responded to an owl three days later. A team responded to the S.O.S. note and found Harry stranded beneath the Cynghordy Viaduct, wand intact though he did not respond to Patronuses. He was taken to St. Mungo's, either unable or unwilling to say what had happened to him, but after several rounds of testing. Healers determined that he had not simply refused to respond to Obliviator messages, but he was unable to cast even basic spells with the wand. A temporary trace was placed on him, and he was hospitalized for two weeks as Healers attempted to determine what had happened, but after several rounds of testing, including psychological tests designed to provoke wandless magic in wizards by acute physical and mental strain, St. Mungo's temporarily changed Harry's Ministry status to Squib. Harry was released recently from the hospital with a prescription of weekly magical rehabilitation until a real diagnosis is determined. Since he could not, or would not offer any details about what had happened to him, it is theorized that one of his Memory charms likely backfired on him, but there is still no explanation for the change in his magical status. The Ministry has kept the incident hushed to avoid panic, though sightings of Harry at St. Mungo's have been noted by the magical newspapers. Harry took up residence in London at Grimmauld Place, apparently unable and unwilling to travel to his home in Scotland, and took a temporary job at a adult video store in Richmond Upon Thames until the Mathwall incident where he regained his magic. In May, the truth of Harry's situation came out. During the Crychan incident, the real Harry Potter was murdered by a doppelganger who took his face and masqueraded as Harry for four months. The doppelganger was originally a normal shapechanger, but the dark magic imbibed in the former Second War battleground of Crychan Forest changed its nature and allowed it to absorb dark magic and use spells of its own. Harry's soul was bound to the creature during this time, and after Severus Snape found his corpse at Crychan and Charlie Weasley put together the clues that Harry was not who he seemed to be, Charlie Weasley and Fred Holden killed the doppelganger and effectively resurrected Harry. He now lives with Katie Jones near her family's pawn shop and works under-the-table for Seamus Finnigan until something better comes along. He's partly dropped his name to the public and plans to live as "Stephen O'Reilly." Relevant Backstory (Up to February 2008) September 1, 1996- Draco stomps on Harry's face. (Retelling of Canon story)* December 31st, 1999- Matt and Harry meet in Salt Lake City February 2001- Harry encounters Draco Malfoy in Azkaban Prison Spring 2007- Harry confesses addiction problems to Charlie Weasley. ---- ** Writer for Harry made no contribution to the Retelling. Meta Journal: theocracy PB: Adrien Brody Player: Cait Category: Characters Category: Characters